Wolf
Tamed: 20 ( ) |drop = None |Damage = Wild: 2 ( ) Tamed: 4 ( ) |spawn = Grass, in Forest Tundra and Taiga biomes |fa = Beta 1.4 |idb = 95 |ids = Wolf }}Wolves are neutral mobs found typically in forest or snow biomes. A wild wolf will not attack the player unless attacked first. If the player uses bones on wolves, hearts shimmer around them for a second and they will either sit or follow its master around. The signs that a wolf is tamed are they would appear to have a red collar around their necks, and their eyes will be changed as seen in the picture above. In the Minecraft Pretty Scary Update, it is now possible to dye a wolf's collar. It takes a random number of bones (between 1 and 5) to tame a wolf. Once a wolf is tamed and following the player, if he/she is attacked by any aggressive mob (except Creepers, as the Wolf will die before it can even attack) or hit a mob with anything, the wolf will attack them and protect the owner from harm. If you were to carry a piece of any type of raw meat, wolves would rotate their heads to the right and beg. Giving two wolves raw meat will cause them to mate and produce a puppy. Taming Tamed wolves can be instructed to sit, switching them from 'mobile' to 'stationary' by right-clicking on them. If the player was to be attacked, the wolf would go back to its mobile self to attack the mob. Wild wolves are easier to tame if a tamed wolf is following you. There seems to be a popular belief that when taming wolves in SP (Single Player) and then switching to MP (Multiplayer) mode, and then switching back to SP mode, the wolves seems to be uncontrollable and will turn hostile towards the owner, jumping from an odd sitting position, but will still have the tamed appearance and will not growl like normal hostile wolves, if they hit them or give them bread to eat. If the wolf is sitting and begging, it is possible (but rare) that it will not follow the player. In this case, they may have to hit the wolf for it to begin to follow you. Hitting it with a weapon will do the same thing, but cause damage. If you hit a tamed wolf, it will not turn on you like a wild wolf would. Behavior Neutral wolves attack sheep, leaving behind the wool but no experience orbs. Seeing a random wool block floating around is a near-sure sign that there are wolves in the area. If you attack a wild wolf, it will turn hostile and attack you, as well as the rest of the pack. Hostile wolves cannot be tamed. When you attack wild wolves and let your tamed wolves kill it, they will growl at you. History Wolves were introduced in the Beta 1.4 patch. Their breeding mechanic was added in Minecraft 1.1. Currently, unused wolf sounds are in the game's code, such as howling. Wolves' collars can be dyed as of the 12w34a snapshot. Trivia *Wolves take damage if they fall from a block of 3 or higher, drowning in water, touching a cactus, on fire, or touching lava. When they receive damage, their tails will lower and they whimper as well. They whimper when they die. *If you hit yourself with an arrow during the previous versions of Minecraft, your own tamed wolf/wolves would have attacked you. *Wolves will happily follow you into the Nether. When you enter, they will join you from the Overworld. *Much alike the behavior of Iron Golems, Wolves will not attack Creepers. *When tamed wolves get out of water, they shake all the water off themselves. *Unlike other passive mobs Wolfs can be breeded an infinite amount of times. Gallery 200px-Wolf (Aggressive).png|A hostile wolf. 200px-Wolf (Tamed).png|A tamed wolf. 200px-Wolf (Wild).png|A neutral wolf. Angry wolf.png|A hostile wolf looking up towards the Player. MCwolf.jpg|A neutral wolf looking at the Player. WolfMinecraft.jpg|Two wolves- the left one is tame, the other could be either tame or neutral. Wolfwater.jpg|A tame wolf shaking water off of itself. BSGHR.png|This was the WIP wolf skin Wolves (Dyed Collars).png|Three wolves with dyed collars Category:Neutral Mobs Category:Characters Category:Overworld Mobs Category:Animal Mobs Category:Tameable mobs